The present invention relates to certain bicyclo-octenemethanol derivatives and the uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing organoleptic properties of consumable materials such as tobacco flavors, perfume and perfumed article aromas, and compositions suited to such uses, and processes for preparing such bicyclooctene derivatives as well as intermediates used in such processes.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) tobacco flavors and fragrances in perfumery and perfumed articles to (or in) various consumable materials e.g., tobacco, perfumes and perfumed articles. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Sweet, woody, floral aromas with clary sage, violet leaf and orris nuances are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Sweet, oriental, spicey and woody aromas prior to smoking and on smoking, in the mainstream and in the sidestream, are desirable in tobaccos and in tobacco flavoring compositions.
In the art of perfumery and in the art of tobacco flavoring, bicyclooctene derivatives are known for their properties in augmenting or enhancing aromas and flavors.
Thus, for example, a material having the structure: ##STR3## (dioxolane-substituted 5-isopropyl-7-methylbicyclo[2.2.2]-oct-7-ene) has been sold by Societe Anonyme Des Establissements Roure Bertrand Fils Et Justin Dupont, 17 Bis Rue Legendre, Paris XXVII.sup.e, France under the name "Glycollierol" for use in perfumes. Dragoco, Gerberding & Co., GmbH, Holzminden, Federal Republic of Germany, has sold a material having the structure: ##STR4## (carbomethoxy-substituted 1,4-dimethyl-bicyclo[2.2.2]oct-5-ene) as a perfume ingredient with a patchouli, vetivert type odor, under the name "Mahogonate".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,906 broadly shows acyl- and carboalkoxy-substituted bicyclooctene, among other bicyclic compounds for pesticide and agricultural uses, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,167 shows various norbornane(bicyclo[2.2.2]heptane) derivatives, including nitrile derivatives and certain of the materials are said to be herbicidally active.
Danishevsky, et al., Chem. Comm. 1968, 1287, show 1,3,3-trimethyl-6-isobutylbicyclo[2.2.2]octan-2-one and Kealy et al., J. Org. Chem., 26, 987 (1961) demonstrate 1,3-dimethyl-3-ethylbicyclo[2.2.2]octane and the corresponding bicyclooct5-ene. Orahovats et al., Collect. Czech. Chem. Comm., 35 (3), 838 (1970) show 2-hydroxy- and 2-oxo-substituted 3-methylbicyclo[2.2.2]oct-5-ene and the corresponding bicyclooctane. Organic Reactions, IV, 66 states that Diels and Alder, Ann. 478, 137 (1937) prepared bicyclo[2.2.2oct-5-ene-8-carboxaldehyde and that 2-isopropyl-5-methylbicyclo-[2.2.2]-oct-5-en-7- and 8-(carboxaldehyde were prepared by Diels and Alder, Ann. 470, 62 (1929).
Morita et al., J. Org. Chem. 30, 533 (1965, show various alkylated 4-alkoxybicyclo-[2.2.2]-octan-2-ones, and Curtin et all, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 81, 622 (1959) show methylated bicyclo[2.2.2]oct-5-en-2-ones. Various other bicyclo[2.2.2]-octane materials and methods for their preparation are demonstrated by Petrov, J. Gen. Chem. U.S.S.R., 11, 809 (1941); Selca et all, Ber. 75, 1379 (1942); Kenyon and Young, J. Chem. Soc. 263 (1941); Alder et al., Ann. 543,1 (1939); Tich et al., Collect. Czech. Chem. Comm. 35(2), 459 (1970); Kraus et al. Ann. 708, 127 (1967); Berson et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 80, 5010 (1964); Karanskil et al., Zh. Obshchei Khim. 29, 2976; McDonald et al., J. Org. Chem. 35, 1250 (1970); Curtain et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 81, 662 (1959); Conroy et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 75, 2530 (1953) and 78, 2290 (1957); Curtain et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 79, 3156 (1957); Waring et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 86, 1454 (1964); Alder et al., Ber. 90, 1709 (1957); Cookson et al., J. Chem. Soc. 2302 (1956); Kamemato, Chem. Abst. 58, 2391f (1963); and Cimarusti et al., J. Am. Chem. soc. 90, 113 (1968).
German Offenlegungsschrift 2,242,913 shows a tricyclic alcohol, denominated "nordehydro-patchoulol", extracted from patchouli alcohol. Tricyclic compounds have also been prepared by Greuber et al., Helv. Chim. Acta 55, 526 (1972). Various preparative procedures for preparation of tricyclic material are exhibited by Waring et at., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 86, 1454 (1964) and Blum et al., Synthesis No. 4, 195 (1972). Quinones and quinols have been prepared by Chambers et al. J. Chem. Soc. (London) 1804 (1959) and McClure, J. Org. Chem. 28, 69 (1963). Various cyclic derivatives are demonstrated by Alder et al., Ber. 90, 1709 (1957) and Day, Chem. Rev. 53, 167 (1953).
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,322 provides for the use of certain alkylated saturated and unsaturated derivatives of bicyclo[2.2.2]octane, as well as certain novel derivatives and processes for preparing them. The compounds for use in altering the organoleptic properties of materials can be represented by the formula: ##STR5## wherein the dashed lines represented single or double carbon-to-carbon bonds; one of R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 is hydrogen or alkyl and the other is hydrogen or hydroxy or, taken together, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are carbonyl oxygen; R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are alkyl; R.sub.1, R.sub.6, R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are hydrogen or alkyl; and one of R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 is hydrogen, alkyl, cyano, carboalkoxy, or aliphatic acyl and the other is hydrogen, at least five of R.sub.1 through R.sub.10, inclusive, being other than hydrogen.
In general, the Diels-Alder reaction product of 1,3-paramenthadiene with acrolein is disclosed in Nippon Kagaku Zasshi 1971, 92(10), pages 874-6. The genus of compounds disclosed has the structure: ##STR6## wherein one of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is carboxaldehyde and each of the other of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is hydrogen. However, no utility for these carboxaldehydes is disclosed in the Nippon Kagaku Zasshi reference. Furthermore, no compounds of the prior art that are similar in structure to the compounds of the instant invention are disclosed to have properties even remotely similar to those of the compounds of the instant invention.